The aim of this project is to build a reliable standard of intrauterine growth by means of serial ultrasonic measurements on the fetus. The statistical method of sampling is longitudinal. All the fetal parameters measurable by ultrasonic B-Scan are sampled bimonthly on a group of patients carrying "normal" pregnancies from early gestation to term. Growth curves are built at the end of each pregnancy and used for statistical compilation.